Y por eso te dejé
by Dinah'sraining
Summary: Jessica Stanley siempre soñó con ser mejor que el resto, sobresalir, pero estar entre los brazos de Mike Newton le bastaba más que cualquier cosa... hasta que su paciencia se agotó.


**Summary**: Jessica Stanley siempre soñó con ser mejor que el resto, sobresalir, pero estar entre los brazos de Newton le bastaba más que cualquier cosa… hasta que la hartó.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, yo tan solo eché a volar un rato mi imaginación con ellos.

* * *

**Y por eso te dejé.**

_4:44 p.m. En algún rincón mal estrecho del mundo. _

Forks. Pueblo chico, infierno grande.

La luz caía con suavidad sobre el asfalto, pequeños brillos surgían del reflejo que se formaba con la suave brizna que caía sobre la superficie. Había sido —y continuaba siendo— un día precioso, uno de esos días cálidos, de esos que parecen ser un regalo divino, que se acentuaba aún más su benevolencia ante el infierno invernal al que el pueblo estaba condenado el resto de los días del año. Jessica Stanley franqueaba la esquina de la avenida principal con una serenidad impresionante, tomando en cuenta que dentro de sí se estaba desatando un gran desastre. Por primera vez en muchos años se había permitido criticarse a sí misma, centrarse exclusivamente en su vida, en sus aspiraciones… Habían transcurrido apenas tres años de su graduación del instituto de Forks, y también tres años de haber dejado la casa paterna con la pobre excusa de que la universidad estatal no era suficiente para ella. No había tenido el coraje de encarar a su familia con el verdadero motivo de su exilio, aunque podía ser demasiado predecible: le aterraba quedarse ahí y ser una provinciana más.

Siempre se había considerado _mejor_ que el resto de individuos de aquel pueblo desde que llegó a la tierna edad de seis años, y el tiempo no hizo más que asegurar que no se equivocaba, mientras que a la par aumentaba su egocentrismo y vanidad. _Craso_ error. Pero nadie era capaz de refutarla. No porque hiciera falta valor entre quienes la conocían, no, simplemente porque era la realidad.

Había sido desde siempre una alumna excelente, dedicada al estudio, y además, gozaba de las actividades extracurriculares. Gustaba mucho del vóleibol al punto de llegar a ser la capitana del equipo del instituto, y ser la causa de cuantiosos —_doce_— trofeos en las repisas del gimnasio. Por si no fuera poco, sumaba horas extras entre las porristas, viéndolo como una actividad relajante después de un arduo entrenamiento; y tenía el don de no temer a nada —_salvo el ser olvidada e ignorada_—, lo que le permitía ser bastante sociable y saberse comunicar con las personas, lo que le llevó a ser presidenta del consejo estudiantil. Y como cereza en el pastel: fue ella quien tuvo el honor de dar el discurso de graduación. Todo había sido perfecto.

Bueno, casi todo.

Ella siempre había sobresalido por encima del resto, sus ojos azules profundos podían hechizar a quién sea…Cualquiera con tres dedos de frente podía apostar que ella era una en un millón. Lamentablemente, no era así.

Le había tomado mucho tiempo afrontar la verdad, y le había tomado _tanto_ aceptarla.

Había realizado un viaje de 1015.6 millas, con cuatro maletas que parecían transportar su vida entera como equipaje. Una vez en su destino, le tomó tan solo unos días perder el contacto con sus amigos más cercanos, y aunque por una razón u otra, se desprendió por primera vez del pensamiento de sus amores imposibles, que ya desde antes les había dejado atrás. Se quedó sola para empezar de nuevo.

California le había sentado bien. Colores más brillantes y un clima más armonioso que del lugar donde se crío. Además, había logrado lo impensable, había logrado estabilizarla _casi_ por completo. Entre su gente, entre sus calles, logró aterrizarla en la Tierra; la envolvió con su realidad ante el mar de talentos que yacían en todos sus rincones, uno siempre mejor que otro. Entre tanto anhelo, tantos sueños, pudo comenzar a vislumbrar que ella era tan solo una más. Y fue hasta ese momento donde se permitió admitir que era algo de lo que estaba consciente desde mucho antes. Si bien, había sido alguien que se destacaba del resto, había algo que hacía que los demás no lo pensaran, aunque fuera evidente. Siempre estaba ahí al punto donde, suponía, que se había vuelto monótono. Siempre daba lo mejor de sí, buscando impresionar, pero era algo de lo que ya todos estaban acostumbrados, por lo tanto, nunca se obtenía el efecto deseado. Podía admitir, que su peor metida de patada fue buscar siempre la atención a cualquier costo, y eso, sin duda era lo que siempre había calado más en la paciencia de los que le rodeaban. Procuraba ser ella quien llevase siempre la conversación, y al principio funcionaba, hasta que notó el hastío en sus rostros. Entonces, decidió cambiar de estrategia. Buscando generar interés, procuraba mantenerse al tanto de los cotilleos del pueblo, del instituto… Y aquello parecía funcionar para que le brindaran genuina atención. Todo ello la había orillado a ser una joven odiosa e indeseada, pese a tener tantas cualidades.

Y lo comprobó en cuanto la familia Cullen llegó a Forks.

Un médico —que bien podía ser modelo— de prestigio, educado en las mejores instituciones del país, llegaba a Forks con la fe ciega, dispuesto a trabajar en el hospital local a un sueldo que parecía chiste tomando en cuenta su preparación. Y con él, llevaba a su mujer —semejante, o mejor a aquellas que aparecían en las portadas de revistas—, una talentosa diseñadora de interiores, con un pasatiempo tan noble como la jardinería y que había aceptado encantada el reto de criar a cinco hijos adoptivos, —que sí, también parecían sacados de revistas o mejores que modelos—, y que además, había tenido los nervios de acero como para permitir que se emparejaran entre ellos. Exceptuando al más joven.

Desde la primera vez que los vio arribar la cafetería a mediados del primer año de instituto… sintió un atisbo de esperanza, sintió por primera vez una genuina ilusión. No podía explicar por qué, pero se sabía semejante a ellos, quizá porque Jessica podía asegurar que era evidente a kilómetros que ella no pertenecía a Forks, que era mucho más de lo que aquel lugar podía albergar, exactamente como ellos. En su lógica y en su sentir, debían de aceptarla como una de los suyos, puesto que no había ninguna otra persona que pudiese encajar sin lucir desentonada. Y ese pensamiento la llevó a intentar acercarse en demasiadas ocasiones. Saludarlos por los pasillos, luchar por llegar a tiempo para poder charlar con ellos, ofrecerse a hacerles favores… Se esforzaba para hacerles notar que el miembro que les faltaba —para Edward, obviamente— era ella, y que definitivamente no había nadie más cualificado para ello. Pero esa situación rozaba lo ridículo. Ella se acercaba un paso, ellos corrían diez lejos. Pero lo que quebró su paciencia —y su absurda pelea— fue cuando notó que Edward ni si quiera se molestaba en mirarla cada vez que se saludaban. Y se rompió por completo, cuando él dejó de responder a sus "_buenos días, Eddie_". Llegados a ese punto, se cuestionó a sí misma: ¿qué había de malo con ella? ¿Era porque no lucía como la belleza estrepitosa de su hermana adoptiva, Rosalie? ¿O acaso era porque su cuerpo no era tan liviano como el de Alice? Ya sabía que debía dejar de comer tanto siempre… ¿O porque no era como su madre, Esme, quien tenía fama en el pueblo de ser una mujer caprichosa y pedante? Bueno, su madre bien lo había dicho...

"_He ido todos los días al supermercado, ¿y sabes qué? ¡Esa mujer nunca ha ido! ¡Ya te digo, jamás la he visto salir de su casa! El bueno de su esposo es quien le hace el mandado, ¿puedes creerlo? ¡Ella cree que no somos dignos de pisar el mismo suelo! ¡Y apuesto que sus crías piensan igual!_". La primera vez que escuchó como su madre despotricaba contra la familia creyó que no había razones para semejante coraje. Pero cuando Edward ni si quiera la miraba... se aferró a esa idea como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Era más sencillo pensar que nadie era suficiente para él, que aceptar que **ella no era suficiente para él.**

Y nada pudo sacarle ese pensamiento de la cabeza. El comportamiento huraño de la familia, y principalmente de él, no hizo nada más que confirmar su _brillante_ hipótesis. Él nunca miraba a nadie. Siempre estaba sumido bajos sus libros o perdido contemplando el _majestuoso_ paisaje verdoso que les rodeaba —que para ser exactos, eran kilómetros y kilómetros de bosque bajo un común cielo gris, más parecido a _Silent Hill_ que a una postal de otoño encantadora—. Nunca se molestó en mirar a las personas a su alrededor, y mucho menos a las del sexo femenino. Entendió el mensaje: nadie era suficiente para él.

Era más sencillo esquiarse así de lo que debía afrontar. Había pasado toda una vida sintiéndose superior al resto, hasta que sus ojos indiferentes entran en escena y le hacen verse desde otra perspectiva: ella formaba parte del resto. Y más bien, podía ser que el resto rehusara de ella.

Tras tremendo escarmiento, del cual negó una y otra vez, excusándose en las excusas de su madre, procuró mantenerse alejada de la familia Cullen. Aunque dentro de sí, se mantenía convencida que era la ideal para ser la sexta del "clan Cullen". Hasta había hecho la genialidad de apuntarse a un curso de jardinería en Seattle… pensando tontamente que así podía pasar tiempo con su "mami Esme". Y tenía la ilusión que de esa manera la caprichosa mujer del doctor podía aceptarla y _perdonar_ que ella se hubiese criado —más no nacido— en aquel lugar.

La idea permaneció dentro de su cabeza por mucho tiempo, más de lo que le hubiese gustado aceptar. Pero empezó a diluirse en cuando el segundo año empezó y miró a Mike Newton por primera vez. Newton y Jess, como él solía llamarla, se conocían desde educación elemental, lo cual podía ser más que una buena razón por la que ella nunca se fijara en él. Siempre que Newton atravesaba los pasillos, ella evocaba al mocoso glotón que le jalaba sus rizos solo para poder robar de su almuerzo. También, al mismo mocoso estúpido que le pegó una goma de mascar en la frente, solo porque le pareció apropiado para "una frente tan gigante". Pero el verano había hecho estragos en todos, empezando principalmente por él, regresó con el cuerpo ligeramente marcado —_chúpate esta, cliché de película_— y con casi treinta centímetros demás, además, con una habilidad magistral para cualquier deporte que implicase un balón. Todo eso y su "carita de bebé" le habían otorgado la atención de las alumnas. Y claro, Jess encabezando la lista. Pero como era de esperarse con la tremenda fortuna que a la joven le había tocado sortear, Mike nunca la miró más allá que como a una buena amiga… aquella a la que llamas para pedirle los apuntes de las clases, para pasarle los deberes… era ella a quien recurría para que se disculpara con el entrenador por si faltaba o llegaba tarde. Una amiga, de esas que eran más compañeras que nada.

En tanto, él disfrutaba con sus escapadas a Seattle, conocer a chicas de otros institutos, o incluso en los partidos, ligar a las animadoras del equipo contrario. Todas quedaban encantadas; pese a ser atractivo —y ser consciente de ello—, él no dejaba de ser agradable, gracioso y amable. Era un buen chico, como un _Golden Retriever_, se dejaba querer sin distinción.

Claro, excepto por Jess.

Pero a diferencia de Cullen, él era amable con ella, y eso le bastaba para mantener viva su absurda esperanza de que algún día se fijara en ella. Pero ese día nunca parecía estar cerca. Y cuando menos lo pensó, notó que sus días eran copias exactas de otros días.

Despertar. Instituto. Clases. Entrenamiento. Entrenamiento. Salidas con amigos. Dormir… y el ciclo se repetía sin piedad. Los fines de semana se solía escapar a Seattle en compañía de Ángela, su mejor amiga, pero no más. Todo se mantenía en una monotonía terrible. Pero no era solo ella, era Forks en sí. Vivir ahí era estar condenado a repetir el mismo día una y otra vez.

Hasta que Isabella Swan llegó.

Hija de Charlie Swan, el jefe de policía de Forks, y de una mujer egoísta que se la había llevado lejos a los pocos meses de nacida… Venía trasladada de Phoenix, Arizona para caer en el Instituto de Forks y entre toda su gente. Cualquiera habría albergado la esperanza de conocer a alguien diferente, pero todos dentro de sí se mantenían a la expectativa. ¿Ella sería como los Cullen? Es decir, no en cuanto el aspecto, sino en cuanto la actitud… ¿ella también se sabría superior por no haber crecido ahí? ¿Sería demasiado evidente por su, muy probable, bronceado? Todos apostaban por una joven bronceada, experta en el vóleibol o en cualquier otro deporte playero donde el sol tiene la gracia de caer todos los días del año, tal vez, era alta, con piernas largas, y rubia, quizá no natural, pero rubia… Todos esos pensamientos habían mantenido despierta a Jess la noche previa a conocerla. Pero no solo a ella. A más alumnos les inquietaba saber si aquello era lo que estaban esperando para cambiar el rumbo de la vida monótona en la que estaban sumergidos. Esa fue una noche muy larga.

Así que eso podía explicar la sorpresa mayúscula que se llevaron al ver a la, ya tan, famosa Isabella Swan cruzando las puertas del instituto. Una joven agraciada, muy hermosa, con grandes ojos marrones, una lisa melena castaña… y lo más impresionante, una tez nívea. Incluso, mucho más de la que todos ellos portaban. Y no, tampoco era alta como se lo habían supuesto, su estatura era promedio, y pronto notaron más... Era una buena estudiante, sí, responsable, pero era un poco perezosa; tareas que ameritaban un diez con un poco de esfuerzo extra, ella se las sacaba con un ocho o nueve y parecía satisfecha. Y en cuanto al deporte… ella huía concurrentemente del gimnasio, durante las actividades, se mantenía alejada del resto y se dedicaba a admirar el paisaje, contar las grietas en el suelo o esconderse detrás de las personas para que las pelotas nunca le rozaran… Era hermosa, sí, pero más allá de su afán por los libros y su sentido del humor cargado de sarcasmo… No encontraba una razón para fascinarse por ella, siendo tan… común, como el resto.

Así como no encontraba un porqué Edward Cullen la miraba con intensidad durante los almuerzos, o porque le permitía conversar con él. Incluso, ser su compañera en la clase de biología.

Y se quedó aún más desconcertada cuando Newton la seguía a todas partes, le esquivaba los balones, le compartía su paraguas, la invitaba a salir… Él nunca se había tomado tantas molestias por alguien del instituto. Nadie, nunca.

Así que, cada vez que se encontraba a lado de Swan, no podía evitar caer en la comparación de ambas. Aunque quizás, era una competencia no muy neutral, pues a sus ojos no había ninguna razón por la que Bella fuera mejor que ella. Sí, quizás sus rasgos eran más finos que los suyos, y su figura un poco más delicada… ¿pero cómo es que los chicos preferían unos ojos marrones a unos azules como los de ella?

¿Cómo preferían a alguien tan torpe teniendo a alguien tan brillante a su disposición?

Y por si su ego herido no hubiera tenido suficiente de la gran bofetada que la vida le estaba dando. El pueblo casi colapsó cuando Edward Cullen —sí, el pedante Cullen que no consideraba a nadie del pueblo suficiente para él— e Isabella Swan —sí, hija del querido comisario, pero también de la mujer que no toleraba Forks— entablaron una relación. Al principio, todos tenían sus dudas. En poco tiempo, habían adoptado a Bella como una de las suyas, así que el hecho que el menor de los Cullen se fijara en ella… causaba una sensación de satisfacción así como de desprecio. Ahora eran ellos quienes no lo consideraban bueno para una muchacha tan amable y adorable como lo era ella. Pero aun así, se daban por satisfechos. Exceptuando a los cuantiosos admiradores de la joven.

En un principio, Jess se mantenía recia respecto a aceptar la relación. Estaba completamente segura que, tarde que temprano, Edward se aburriría de Bella y la botaría —cosa que efectivamente sucedió, de una manera tan terriblemente dramática y casi sobreactuada, un tiempo después—. Pero, cuando tuvo entre sus dedos la elegante y sencilla invitación de la boda de ese par, apenas a unos meses de haberse graduado… No quedo más que aceptar la derrota.

Podía que, después de todo, Isabella Swan, siendo tan… Bella, podía que fuera mejor que ella.

Aunque, todo ese asunto, entre Cullen y Swan, en lo que se cocía… le otorgó una gran oportunidad. Una oportunidad, que aunque le costara aceptar, no habría podido lograr por sí sola. Newton se fijó en ella.

Comenzaron por hablar más que de simples temas banales, comenzaron a salir más que para simples entrenamientos rutinarios… Él comenzaba a notarla, a ella totalmente. Lo pillaba cuando la miraba embelesado, _admirando —_suponía— sus habilidades, tanto para animar, para la oratoria, como para el deporte. Estaba viviendo un cuento de hadas. Parecía sacado de sus sueños, aún más cuando fueron rey y reina del baile de invierno. Cuando él la abrazaba… ella se sentía segura y querida, y todo el bullicio, la necesidad de atención, la necesidad de salir de Forks… desaparecían por completo.

Por primera vez, en toda su corta vida, se planteó el quedarse en residir en Forks de una manera permanente. Estudiar comunicación o, tal vez, derecho en la universidad estatal. Para que de esa manera fuese más sencillo pasar los fines de semana con su enamorado. Quizás, por temas de practicidad, pudiesen irse a rentar un piso cerca de la universidad mientras concluían sus estudios. Con un poquito de suerte, podrían encontrar empleo en Seattle, y podrían permitirse construir una casa cerca de su familia… Ya podía apreciar su boda, ella siempre había soñado con un pomposo vestido de princesa y un gran salón… pero una boda estilo Cullen tampoco estaría mal, sobre todo si Newton era el novio.

Todo parecía acomodarse, tomar sentido para que sus sueños pudiesen realizarse... Hasta que resultó que no.

Todo se arruinó.

"Eres fantástica, Jess", le había susurrado mientras la abrazaba, y ella se sentía feliz, realizada entre aquellos brazos definidos… Hasta que la separó con delicadeza de él para mirarla fijamente a los ojos. Y sí, pronunció _aquello_ que le partió el corazón: "pero, eres demasiado para mí. Eres mucho para alguien como yo. Tú, tú te mereces lo mejor. Y yo definitivamente no puedo dártelo…".

Aquello fue suficiente para que sus sueños fuesen rotos. Su primer departamento, su vida en común como estudiantes, las fotos de graduación en pareja, la casa de color blanco, la boda sencilla pero preciosa, los niños de ojos tan azules… Todo se rompió.

Y para que no quedara ni rastro de esperanza, continúo: "yo no sé lo que quiero. Es más, ¡ni si quiera estoy seguro si la universidad es para mí! Y tú… tú eres maravillosa, una mujer que no se repite dos veces… mereces conseguir todo lo que deseas. Y ante todo, mereces a alguien que sepa lo que quiere…".

Fue así, como poco tiempo después de asistir a la boda de Edward e Isabella Cullen, Jess se armó del valor suficiente para empacar y marcharse a una distancia considerable… Le llenaba de orgullo recordar que se logró irse sin mirar atrás. Ni una vez. Ni si quiera se molestó en avisarle a sus amigos a donde iría, aunque por haber sido una bocazas todos parecían hacerse una idea, pero no lo sabían del todo. Y así estaba bien.

Empezar la carrera de comunicación en la Universidad de California le había entusiasmado. La sonrisa que colgaba de su rostro cuando asistió a su primera clase no era un intento vano por acercarse a sus compañeros de inmediato, no, realmente le hacía feliz empezar de nuevo desde cero. Y aunque hubiese querido acaparar la atención en aquel enorme lugar, más grande que Forks, incluso, pronto se dio cuenta que era prácticamente imposible. En el campus, entre tantos alumnos, todos tan diferentes, y uno más raro o destacable que otro… se sentía pequeñita. Cada día era diferente, diferentes rutas, diferentes aulas, diferentes rostros… la universidad era tan extensa y albergaba a tantos humanos que ahuyentaba totalmente la posibilidad de posicionarse como la gran Jessica Stanley, sobre todo cuando no era una importante estudiante galardonada por sus trabajos de investigación en el área de ciencias médico-biológicas, ni mucho menos cuando ni si quiera había ganado algo a nivel nacional, si quiera. Era un gusano, a lado de otros gusanos con mayor consideración, que a su vez estaban rodeados de gusanos más sofisticados, y a la lejanía, se hallaban las mariposas. Pero no más.

A pesar de ello, y para su sorpresa, acogió rápidamente aquella vida con cariño.

Sin ser pretenciosa, sin gritar, simplemente con su existencia —tampoco vamos a decir por milagro divino, pero qué no faltaba—, y ante todo, sin esforzarse, formó un pequeño círculo de amigos. Con quienes solía salir a divertirse, no a grandes fiestas propias de fraternidades, no a partidos estúpidos donde el bullicio no dejaba oír sus propios pensamientos, no… Tendían ir a cafés, se paseaban por los parques, y muy de vez en mes, gustaban de asistir a un karaoke local, solo para pasar el rato. Sí, era pequeño, pero aseguraba risas sinceras y charlas interesantes.

Otro cambio importante se vio reflejado en su vestimenta diaria, optaba por atuendos cómodos, a veces con sudaderas de tallas más grandes, y más de una vez con su melena hecha un lío. Pero estaba feliz consigo misma. Aún tendía a esforzarse, pero ya no con el objetivo de reconocimiento, sino por la mera satisfacción que le producía saber que había hecho cuánto había podido.

Al final, después de todo, logró ser ella. Sin máscaras, sin foquitos y actitudes faroleras para captar la atención del resto del mundo. La edad, sin duda, le había sentado bien. No solo físicamente, acentuando sus rasgos más agraciados y moldeando su figura, no. También dentro de sí algo había crecido —menos mal que no fue un árbol—, ella había madurado, lo sabía porque ahora podía tener el pico cerrado mientras estaba en compañía, se prestaba a escuchar a los demás, y lo disfrutaba… Ya no se sentía opacada cuando se hallaba callada en un rincón, observando como el resto disfrutaba la velada.

En esa posición, con tantas lecciones aprendidas, con una plenitud consigo misma… ya nada podía ser más… bueno, no exactamente perfecto, pero al menos sí muy satisfactorio.

Hasta aquella tarde que lo encontró…

No era consciente de cuántos alumnos se encargaba de albergar la institución, si bien, tan solo sabía que las cifras llevan tres o cuatro ceros detrás de un número incierto, eso tirándole por lo bajo. Así que, encontrarlo sin si quiera buscarlo, tan de repente, había sido un balde de agua helada. Un atisbo de un pasado que se negaba a recordar.

Pero no podía pretender que no le había visto, como cruel broma del destino, él yacía justo enfrente de ella, mirándola con una incrédula emoción, a tan solo unos pocos metros de donde se encontraba. Y curiosamente, el flujo de estudiantes que transitaban por aquellos pasillos era moderado, no, no había manera de escaparse esta vez.

Lo miró con desconcierto. Lucía bien, como siempre. No parecía haber cambiado en lo más mínimo. Bueno, había pasado casi un año desde la última vez que mantuvieron una conversación… claro, hablando de conversaciones… "_no sé si la universidad sea para mí…_".

"Claro, cómo si no, maldito mentiroso", gruñó entre dientes, mientras bajaba la mirada, y a su vez pensaba: ¿qué tanto tino —o más bien suerte de perro— podía tener un idiota como Newton, cuya nota máxima solía ser C, como para apuntarse a la universidad de California, justamente en el mismo campus donde ella se encontraba? ¿Y qué clase de broma divina era esa? De tantos rincones, de tantos rostros…

Aspiro suavemente. "_Compostura, Stanley, compostura_", se decía en sus adentros. Le miró una vez más, con presunta inocencia, y le brindó una sonrisa, aunque hizo su mayor esfuerzo, no era más que una mueca que reflejaba su gran desconcierto. Aun así, pretendió que no acontecía nada — cuando en realidad acontecía todo— y continúo con mayor afán su camino hacia clase.

Eso sería todo lo que obtendría de él. Por siempre. Se limitaría a verle de lejos paseando por el campus, siendo cortés, pero siempre manteniendo su distancia. Era lo mejor. Así debía mantenerse para lograr continuar con su estabilidad. No necesitaba que llegase a romper todo lo que había construido en su ausencia.

Pero él ya había tomado una decisión. Decisión que se hizo presente en ese momento, cuando, hecho un manojo de nervios, por no saber cómo reaccionaría, le gritó:

"¡Jess! ¡Espera! ¡Te acompaño!".

Jess se supo jodida en ese momento. Sí, había dejado atrás su arrogancia, su eterna vanidad y su terrible egocentrismo. Así como su tremenda bocaza que le había acarreado tantos problemas en el pasado… pero había algo de lo que no había podido prescindir aún. Y aún le continuaba atrayendo a problema tras problema. ¿Qué podía ser?

Su estupidez.

Se mantenía perfectamente ceñida a ella. Al punto donde parecía ser una sola… Y después de lo que sucedió a partir de aquella tarde, no lo dudaba.

No solo le permitió acompañarla a su clase, no. No conforme con esa proximidad, le permitió que la invitase a almorzar al día siguiente. Le permitió acompañarla todas las tardes a su dormitorio. Le permitió acompañarla a explorar la ciudad. Le permitió llevarla a las fiestas de su fraternidad. Le permitió tantas cosas… pero, lo que más le aterró no fueron todos los permisos que le otorgaba sobre ella, no. Si no lo que se permitió a sí misma, como enamorarse perdida e irrevocablemente de él… otra vez.

Y él estaba consciente de ello. Y no perdió ni un segundo de su segunda oportunidad.

Cuando lograron formalizar su relación, Jess creyó realmente en él. Creyó que esta vez sería diferente, tal vez porque había cometido el error de asumir que al cambiar ella, todos a su alrededor lo habían hecho… sí, pecó de ingenua. Aun así, mantenía cierto recelo, pero aún no lo suficiente como para marcar límites. Solía ceder a todo lo que el "carita de bebé" le pedía. Buscaba complacerlo, incluso por encima de sí misma. Pues entendía que sus fiestas eran más importantes que reuniones banales con sus amistades, entendía que sus horarios eran mucho más complejos que los suyos… Y claro, un alumno de economía mantenía más retos que una _simple_ alumna de comunicación…

Hizo, deshizo y fue todo lo que él deseó…

Así que cuando lo encontró besándose con una chica en un bar local… no solo rompió su corazón. Fue algo mucho más profundo, pero en ese momento no alcanzó a entender la magnitud del dolor que estaba sintiendo, tan solo más tarde, sabría que él la había destruido.

Pero, ¿_recuerdan_? Su estupidez se mantenía aferrada a ella, y Jess se mantenía aferrada a su estupidez.

Fue cuestión de tiempo para que Mike llegase con rosas a su dormitorio, le explicase que en un remolino de emociones —ni en sus peores momentos se lo hubiese tragado—, pensó que besar a una desconocida no le llevaría a nada. Porque después de todo, se justificaba, no había emociones ni la mínima atracción de por medio, pues para él, no había nadie más que ella en este mundo. Para Jess y su absurda estupidez, eso le bastó para perdonarlo.

Volvieron a estar juntos. Después de todo, la gente vuelve donde fue feliz, ¿no es así?

Pero lo que antes era su pequeño paraíso, comenzó a llenarse de pequeñas turbulencias desde que ella se volvió un poco más recelosa. Empezó por oler sus chaquetas en discreción, a espiar sus conversaciones, a revisar cada recóndito de su vida online… Esperando lo predecible. Y aún peor, no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo para que volviese a suceder lo mismo.

Nuevamente se alejó. Nuevamente llegó con rosas —aún más que la primera vez—, nuevamente le rogó. Nuevamente se ablandó ante él, y lo perdonó. Volvieron una vez más, pero las cosas seguían sin marchar bien, o al menos como se suponía que debían marchar cuando dos personas se amaban. Jess se volvió más cautelosa y un poco indiferente, pues la sensación de que iba a volverse a repetir lo indeseable permanecía ahí. Pero le sorprendió cuando le soltó que no sabía lo que quería…

Se alejó, con muchas dudas de por medio, diciéndole que no tenía por qué afrontarlo solo… La alejó. Paso un tiempo considerable cuando nuevamente la buscó, esta vez con tulipanes entre sus manos. Lo mandó a tirar por culo. Le rogó. Lo perdonó. Volvieron. Se volvió muy cautelosa y totalmente indiferente. Se quejó de que por qué no le prestaba atención…

Sin querer, sin ser consciente y, sobre todo, sin permitirlo, se sumergió en un círculo vicioso. Que cada vez que se repetía, las ganas de huir de él se incrementaban, pero no encontraba cómo huir. Al menos, no sabía si rehusar de sus sentimientos era lo correcto.

Pero cada vez que "el carita de bebé" la lastimaba aún más, ya fuera con sus tontas acciones o sus absurdas palabras, dudaba si realmente su _amor_ era **suficiente** para costear semejantes vergüenzas hacia su persona.

Ella lo quería tanto, rozando la adoración. Por años, sin contar a Cullen, no había tenido a otro joven en la mente o en el corazón, que no fuese él. Durante su —relativamente— corta primera relación, ella se mantuvo leal a él. Y también fue cuando regresaron por primera vez. Incluso después de tantas heridas, y después de tanto… a sus ojos no había nadie mejor que él. Por eso y poco más, cuando respondió que sí, que si deseaba ir a tomar un café con un compañero de su facultad…la sorpresa fue para ella. Y suponía, que de haberse enterado, él también estaría sorprendido. Pero fue ahí cuando realmente empezaron las verdaderas perturbaciones en su relación.

Los secretos de Jess fueron aún más terribles que simples besos con desconocidas en bares, más que simples textos con personas al azar… Lo peor era que realmente no lo sentía. Al contrario, lo estaba disfrutando. En ese momento entendió la maravilla de asistir a una escuela tan grande; en un mar de rostros, el suyo podía pasar totalmente desapercibido, por no decir el de sus acompañantes, así que la opción de ser descubierta la mantenía sin cuidado. Incluso, había bromeado con sus amigos sobre que alguien podía mantener más de una relación simultánea en aquel lugar. Parecía un chiste, una mera ocurrencia, pero era una realidad.

Su realidad.

Entre tanto, su relación con Mike ya estaba hundida por completo. Bien el joven podría ser un estúpido, pero no lo era tanto como para pasar por alto que Jess apenas y le dedicaba tiempo. Le era imposible ignorar que durante sus peleas, ella tan solo se mantenía callada y solía mirarle con cierto aire de superioridad y diversión. Con una mirada que conocía tan bien, que podía apostar todo a que le decía: "_yo sé algo que tú no_". Y tampoco era sordo. Sus amigos le continuaban advirtiendo, con fechas tan precisas que lo llegaban a asustar. Pero… él conocía a Jess, a _su Jess_, de casi toda una vida, por lo que la idea de ella siéndole infiel parecía inverosímil. Se excusaba con el chiste, aunque era sugerencia, de acudir al oculista y mentía un poco para zanjear la incómoda conversación, que cada vez se repetía más y con diferentes personas. Pero estaba convencido que no había nada que no podía sortear por _su Jess_.

Y aunque tenía la convicción —absurda y de cliché— de salvar su relación, la realidad era que Mike era por sí solo un torbellino de emociones irracionales. Su desgracia no había hecho más que empezar cuando se vio forzado por su padre a continuar con su educación de una manera tan lineal que a cualquiera le habría sacado de sus casillas, aún más cuando ni siquiera sabía a qué quería invertir su vida. Y no hizo más que empeorar, cuando por cumplir los caprichos de su madre se trasladó a California. Pero su suerte le sonrío, cuando notó que era ahí donde Jess estudiaba. Al principio, tenía cierto hastío de acercarse nuevamente a ella. Sí, era bonita, y tenía mil y un cualidades, pero también una tremenda bocaza… aunque ese sentimiento se desvaneció por completo en cuanto la vio. No solo se había vuelto más guapa, había algo en ella totalmente diferente. Y no tardo en notar que realmente había cambiado para bien. Todo parecía indicar, que cada kilómetro que había recorrido había valido cada segundo invertido…

Pero, aquello no era suficiente para calmar sus ansias.

Mike siempre había sido un chico bueno. Un poco inquieto, sí, bastante hiperactivo, lo cual le facilitaba ser bueno en cualquier deporte que se proponía… pero no más. Mientras que todos los niños soñaban con crecer y convertirse en profesores, médicos, astronautas… él prefería quedarse tumbado en el sofá de su casa viendo la televisión a molestarse en pensar en el futuro lejano, preguntándose que si no existía la opción de ser un niño por siempre. Mantenido, le llaman a cierta edad.

Incluso Jess, en educación elemental, al ver su falta de cooperación en un trabajo grupal, se lo dijo: _"¿ser un parásito es una meta de vida?"_. Y por dieciocho años jamás se había tomado en serio sus palabras, después de todo tenía todo el derecho de estar enojadísima, porque mientras que todos trabajan, él se había mantenido tumbado en la silla, muy contento, charlando sobre la nueva película de _Spiderman_, o de _Batman_, del momento. Hasta que llegó el momento de escoger realmente que quería ser de grande.

Pero cuando presentó el test vocacional, en la lista cedida por su psicóloga… supo que no podía ser. De toda la lista que le presentó en ninguna parte se hallaba la opción de: "Parásito. Vive, come y bebe a costa de tus padres". Así que cogió la primera opción que le pareció interesante —no, ni si quiera leyó el folleto promocional de la carrera—. Y así fue como terminó ahí.

Y con la tontería… las cosas se tornaron a su favor en un principio. No le iba nada mal. Tenía a una novia preciosa y, por primera vez, estaba sacando tantas B que le perturbaba haberse convertido en un genio. Pero aun así le era imposible ignorar que algo le faltaba. Aunque no le iba mal en la carrera, a la que se suponía que se iba a dedicar toda su patética existencia, no le generaba ningún tipo de interés, y mucho menos hablar de pasión… Y su novia… si bien era preciosa, inteligente, tenaz, y agradable… no le generaba esa sensación de estar vivo… enamorado, como le suelen llamar.

En el fondo, no sabía quién era. No sabía qué quería, no sabía que esperar de todo lo que estaba haciendo… pero eso no fue impedimento para no aferrarse a Jess como si fuese una tabla salvavidas.

Eso explicaba que, aunque buscase a otros labios, siempre terminase con ella. Porque cuando estaba con ella, nada importaba, todo a su alrededor desaparecía. Ella le brindaba tranquilidad. Tranquilidad que se corrompía cuando se hallaba solo y parecía notar que la cura Stanley, después de todo, no era suficiente para él.

Y aun así, estaba dispuesto a prolongar aquel pequeño círculo infernal que había creado para ambos.

Hasta que ella decidió que había tenido suficiente.

El ciclo volvía a repetirse. Jess le pilló besándose con una chica bonita de la facultad de arquitectura, pero a diferencia de las otras ocasiones, no dijo ni pío, jamás. No respondía a sus mensajes, no respondía a sus llamadas. Y pronto se dio cuenta que se había escapado, ¿a dónde? Ni él lo sabía. Había logrado investigar que sus amigos habían ido a Florida, por las vacaciones de primavera, pero en sus publicaciones, en sus fotografías… no se le veía por ninguna parte.

¿Jess se había escapado de él?

¿Por qué? Aunque no siempre estaba seguro de ello, le solía hablar del amor que le tenía, de los planes a futuro que tenía para ambos, sobre una casa en medio del bosque, tan grande para poder criar sin complicaciones a niños de ojos azules.

Lo que Mike desconocía —para su gran fortuna— era la realidad que tanto le ocultaba su Jess. Con cada palabra, cada acción… ella comenzaba a arrastrar un secreto muy grande detrás de sí. Y cuando llegó a las últimas consecuencias inimaginables para ella, supo que aquello que conformaban Newton y ella se había acabado para siempre. ¿Cómo le explicaba que había estado saliendo con amigos suyos?, ¿cómo le decía que ya no sentía nada por él, si cada vez que se armaba de valor, él le hablaba de niños de ojos azules? ¿Cómo justificaba sus actos sin sonar tan… cruel? Y lo más importante, ¿era capaz de contarle la verdad? Que… aquellos rumores que circulaban —menuda estafa de grandeza— no eran rumores. Y que parecían ser más detallados de lo que cualquiera podría haber esperado.

Se mantuvo callada por mucho tiempo. Hasta que el verlo con otra muchacha fue la gota que derramó el vaso y una bendita señal de que no necesitaba explicarle nada. Verlo recurrir a sus tan ya conocidas manías fue un alivio más que un dolor. Pero, aún no sabía si marcharse sin decirle nada jamás era lo correcto. La culpa se quedaba ahí. Y necesitaba pensar las cosas.

Por ello, aprovechó las vacaciones de primavera, y la distracción de que sus amigos se irían a Florida, para coger su pasaporte y embarcarse rumbo al único lugar que deseaba estar, al único que podría acogerla antes de que la tempestad tocara tierra. Huyó al lugar que la vio crecer.

Y en cuanto se sintió rodeada de su paisaje verdoso, de sus árboles altos que cubrían kilómetros y kilómetros de hectáreas, cuando escuchó el sonido de las olas grisáceas chocar contra la arena… se sintió por primera vez en casa.

Todo era distinto, y aun así, nada había cambiado, de alguna u otra manera todo se mantenía casi igual.

Se encontró con que las calles habían sido pavimentadas nuevamente, a causa del deterioro que tenían anteriormente, lo cual brindaba una nueva sensación y daba un nuevo respiro. Aunado a ello, los locales habían aprovechado la oportunidad y se hallaban reinventados. Habían invertido en pinturas, un poco más brillantes y cálidas que los tonos azules y grises que antes predominaban. Y ese cambio de estilo, como cuando dejas una chaqueta y usas otra, le había sentado bien a Forks. Pero todo continuaba su curso. Y la diferencia era notoria entre los rostros de su gente; los niños que antes corrían felices por sus calles, hoy en día eran jóvenes estudiantes o trabajadores; los jóvenes de antes ahora llevaban a su descendencia de la mano a explorar su hogar; y quienes antes habían tenido que cumplir con la tarea de criar a un mocoso, ahora eran los abuelos. Era el curso de la vida, después de todo.

Transitaba a paso lento, evocando recuerdos por donde mirase y, a la par, sorteaba la vergüenza que varios —por no decir todos— le embargaban… Pero hela aquí. Con la frente en alto, pues ahora sabía muy bien que el pasado no dictaba quién era ella hoy en día. Ella había tomado las riendas de su vida y decidía hacia donde iba. Y se sentía orgullosa por ello, pues a unos meses de graduarse y "finalizar" su vida estudiantil… se sabía tan suya.

Dobló una vez más, guiada más por el instinto de los recuerdos que por _Google Maps_, esta vez a una calle secundaria, y solo hasta que tuvo el local enfrente supo que no se había equivocado. Era el café de la señora Margaret, que había estado ahí desde siempre, puede, incluso, desde la fundación del pueblo. Había dejado atrás su fachada azul pálido, para pasar a una más cálida: marrón —que sí, menuda ironía, ganas faltan de decir local café de color café—, que le hacía lucir un poco más sofisticado. Pero se llevó una sorpresa agradable al entrar, al descubrir que la iluminación con focos amarillos que centellaban por todas partes le daban un aire moderno, que contrastaba con los muebles de madera caoba.

Sí, todos los días en Forks eran siempre los mismos, pero de vez en décadas, solía reinventarse para el gusto de sus ciudadanos… _Hogar, dulce hogar_.

Tomó asiento en un sofá con vista hacia la calle, pidió un café americano y para acompañar, saltándose la dieta, un pie de queso. Sacó la computadora portátil de su bolso y pasó a concentrarse a su tarea: revisar los pendientes de la revista digital de la universal. De la cual, orgullosamente y sin casi nadie supiera, era la directora.

Pasó tanto tiempo sumida en ello que nunca notó que el sol ya se había ocultado. Hasta que un par de risas cálidas la sacaron de su ensueño… eran risas tan aterciopeladas, acompasadas como preciosas notas musicales.

Oh, no, no podía ser.

Giró por mero instinto, y fue cuando vio la escena más inverosímil de toda su estancia ahí, de esas veces que crees que no puedes tener tanta suerte. Ahí, en el mostrador estaban dos jóvenes. Reconoció al primero de inmediato, su amor imposible de todo el instituto, el atractivo y receloso Edward Cullen; el mismo de siempre, con matices más maduros y una extraña aura a su alrededor. Y a su lado, aunque le costó un par de segundos reconocerla, estaba su esposa, Isabela _Sw_… Cullen. El matrimonio le había sentado muy bien, o probablemente la edad, cualquiera que hubiese sido, lucía despampanante, aunque su atuendo consistiera en unos simples _jeans_ y una camisa blanca de manga corta. Podría haberse un saco de patatas y apostaba a que seguiría viéndose fabulosa.

Estaba tan feliz de verlos, que no se detuvo a pensar en que… por primera vez, en mucho, mucho tiempo no sentía ningún atisbo de envidia, ni de opresión dentro de sí por ellos. No. En su mente, tan solo estaba la alegría contagiada de ver un matrimonio tan perfectamente estético, que lucía muy feliz. Pero en su embelesamiento, pasó por alto un no tan pequeño detalle.

"¡Cullen!", gritó con genuina alegría, acercándose a ellos a grandes zancadas para saludar… pero sus pasos se volvieron inseguros cuando recordó todo. En su mente pasaban todos los malos tragos que les había hecho pasar, como el decirle a Bella desde el inicio que nadie era suficiente para su, ahora, marido, como el quejarse de su tremenda tristeza… '_Oh, no, ¿qué hice?_'.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás, estaba enfrente de ellos, y su gran sonrisa luchaba por no convertirse en una mueca que reflejaba lo aterrada que estaba por su reacción.

Y entonces, sucedió lo que parecía imposible.

Un Edward sonriente se acercó a saludarla.

"¡Jessica, qué gusto verte!", saludó con cordialidad, mientras se saludaban de mejilla…

_¿Eh?_

"¡Mírate, mujer, estás estupenda!", secundó Isabella, mientras le rodeaba con un solo brazo… Y cuando se separó, fue cuando notó el no tan pequeño detalle que había pasado por alto apenas hace unos momentos.

Estaba sosteniendo a un bultito de color rosa.

"¡Qué gusto, chicos!", dijo cuando finalmente recuperó la compostura. Pero estaba contenta, no le habían rechazado como ella bien se lo merecía por todo lo que había hecho y dicho en el pasado. Le infundía tranquilidad, su mella de inmadurez había quedado atrás. "¿Es… es su bebé?", preguntó sin poder controlar su curiosidad.

Bella le sonrío, y Edward le asintió en respuesta. Incluso, Bella se inclinó ligeramente para que pudiese verla.

Jessica siempre pensó que todos los bebés eran hermosos. Aunque realmente no lo fueran… pero esa bebé en particular… Sin duda, no había visto ningún otro bebé más hermoso que ella. Una tez rosada, en su frente caían unos mechones de cabello cobrizo que se asomaban de su gorrito de puerquito. Y sus ojos, a fe mía, tenía unos ojos preciosos, los de Bella. Era simplemente…

"Preciosa", murmuró hechizada, "¿puedo?".

La madre le cedió al pequeño bultito, y una vez entre sus brazos, ella tan solo la miraba fijamente, con curiosidad, pero, cuando le sonrío… Estaba encantada de esa pequeña _humana_.

Se quedaron en el café por un par de horas, poniéndose al día de lo que había sido de su vida estos últimos años, como si hubiesen sido buenos amigos desde siempre. Bella había asistido a Yale, cursando la carrera de Literatura en tiempo record, y estaba por comenzar a dar clases en Forks como profesora sustituta, mientras que Edward finalizaba la carrera de medicina en Harvard. Había preferido mantenerse cerca de la familia, para que pudiesen ayudarla con la pequeña Nessie, que apenas había llegado al mundo este mismo años.

Cuando el reloj marcó las once en punto, la dueña del local se vio en la penosa necesidad de pedirles que se retiraran, pues debían de cerrar. Algo avergonzados, salieron a la calle y se ofrecieron a llevarla a casa de sus padres, donde se despidieron, y Bella tuvo la gentileza de pedirle su teléfono para así acordar otro día para verse.

Jessica estaba encantada con la nueva familia Cullen. Sus amigos, a pesar de todo.

Se despidió con la mano al abrir la puerta de su hogar, y al cerrarla, la pareja tomó rumbo hacia su hogar.

"Me ha sorprendido", soltó Edward mientras conducía.

"¿Por qué?"

"En sus pensamientos… ella realmente está feliz por nosotros. No tiene nada que ver con la Jessica Stanley de nuestros días de instituto."

Bella sonrío, acunando a Nessie entre sus brazos desde el asiento trasero. No, un vampiro no necesita tomarse tantas molestias respecto a la protección de sus hijos, pero tampoco le apetecía que su padre les multase y les diera la reprensión del año por ser unos padres irresponsables.

"Lo sé. Me da gusto por ella"

Ambos cruzaron miradas en el reflejo del retrovisor y se sonrieron. Aún más, al escuchar a su pequeño milagro gorgojar algo con un tono risueño.

Mientras tanto, Jessica se hallaba en su antigua habitación.

Antes, le resultaba apropiada para una joven tan _talentosa_ como ella. Con paredes pintadas de rosa y con la decoración aún más rosada, en un tono aún más chillón. Pero, ahora, a sus ojos, ante su actual gusto… lucía tan exagerada, tan infantil. Pero se negaba a cambiar algo por sí sola. Ahí, frente a sus ojos y a pesar de su horror, estaba una prueba tangible de quién había sido. Y si bien no le enorgullecía lo ridícula y farandulera que había sido, todo aquello le había servido para construir la persona que hoy en día era.

Con una sonrisa torpe en su rostro, se tumbó en su cama, rosa también —cómo no—, sin ni siquiera molestarse en cambiarse con su pijama. Tras un día exhaustivo, antes de caer perdidamente dormida, su mente reprodujo retazos de su pasado, pero de una manera tan aleatoria que con el cansancio que sentía le era imposible hilar lo que le trataba de comunicar.

Pero todo comenzó a tomar sentido, cuando el bullicio, que ella creía que era el ruido del bosque, comenzó a tomar forma, y le escuchó:

"¡JEESS! ¡JEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSS!", gritando, tal cual pato en agonía…

_Ay, no, ¿por qué a míí?_

La había encontrado.

Sintió un bochorno cubrir su rostro al saberse descubierta. Pero su ira pudo más. Aunque estaba agotada, se levantó de golpe y, a pasos decididos, se dirigió a la puerta principal. Ya estaba harta. Y más que decidida, como nunca antes lo había estado.

.

.

.

Podía sentir sus miradas interrogantes acechándome. Escudriñando dentro de mí cualquier ápice de maldad o, si quiera, de avaricia… pero yo ya sabía bien lo que iban a ver: a una niña —mujer— sencilla, cuyo único propósito, al menos por ahora, era cubrir sus necesidades alimenticias.

El silencio en el comedor se prolongó. Entonces, supe que debía de justificarme o, al menos, romper el hielo.

Pensé que cada palabra iba a pesarme, pero no fue así, me sorprendí ante la fluidez de mis palabras, el cómo mi temperamento se mantenía neutral y como con genuina inocencia respondía a las preguntas que no habían sido formuladas pero que ahí estaban, como si formasen parte del plato principal.

"No es porque su salario oscile entre los cero a cero dólares, ahora que aún es estudiante", murmuré mientras servía mi plato. "Y entiendo que las personas escojan sus prioridades y, por su puesto, respeto no ser una de ellas. Pero no quiero posicionar a una de éstas dentro de las mías".

El silencio continua. Menuda familia de chismosos.

"Trecientos veinte pasos. De ida y de vuelta parecían ser una excesiva inversión en su gasto de energía, ante todo si el propósito era verme tan solo un día a la semana. Pero más pasos, muchos más, y más de cincuenta dólares eran una excelente inversión, y apuesto a que se quedaba corta, para salir a beber con sus amigos".

Tomé asiento en el comedor. Y continúe. Este era el momento. No más zozobras en esta casa con el nombre de Mike Newton de por medio.

"Y está bien. Lo aceptaba. Un economista en formación requiere concentración, espacio y sobre todo entretenimiento. Cualquier carrera, no importa cuaal sea, demanda sacrificios. O eso pensaba, hasta que un estudiante de economía de último año se empecinó en verme, sorteando su tiempo entre su servicio social y sus clases, además de actividades extracurriculares. Y me quedó aún más claro cuando un profesor, que trabaja y viaja de lunes a viernes, prefiere salir conmigo los fines de semana en lugar de descansar".

No quise levantar la mirada. No había rastro de lágrimas, pero sentía la compasión aun así.

Sí. Se había acabado aquel ciclo sin fin. Y sí. Había sido a costa de mis sentimientos. Sabía que había privado una vida a lado del "amor de mi vida". Pero… valía más el amor a mi vocación, valía más mi paz y salud.

Yo lo valía todo.

Mike me chupaba un huevo, y por eso lo dejé.

* * *

**((;**


End file.
